A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel includes a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between a pair of substrates. In order to produce images, the polarization of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is changed by controlling the alignment of liquid crystal molecules by applying a voltage to the liquid crystal layer via electrodes formed on the substrates. Such a liquid crystal display panel is provided with a plurality of differently colored filters on one of the substrates to produce color images.
In such a liquid crystal display panel, the substrates are combined with each other through a sealing material but are spaced by a certain distance (cell gap) secured by a spacer. For example, transparent beads are used as a spacer. However, the use of such a spacer may lead to a low contrast level since the spacer beads may not be uniformly dispersed. To avoid this, a resin laminate spacer having a certain thickness may be used. Resin layers of such a spacer may be color filters.
More recently, attempts have been made on a liquid crystal display panel in which one of a pair of substrates is provided with color filter layers and a counter electrode that covers a spacer including color filters, and the other substrate is provided with pixel electrodes, in order to avoid electrical coupling between the counter electrode and the pixel electrodes and thereby an electrical short circuit therebetween which inhibits voltage application to liquid crystal. Specifically, for example, a portion of each pixel electrode facing the spacer or a portion of the counter electrode on the spacer is removed and an insulating film is formed between the counter electrode and the pixel electrodes (for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 2002-55349 A